carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
.4: Legion of Monster (Zero)
.4: Legion of Monster (Zero) (stylized as '''Legion of Monster0''') '''is the fourth series of Chapter IV and the first installment of Legion of Monster (Zero) series. Legion of Monster (Zero) Trivia & Discussions * This series is '''not insulting Mitsubishi Montero Sport's Sudden Unintended Acceleration issues in real life. * The Zero (0) in the title is the way to pronounced "Monstero" (a combination of Monster & Montero) telling that Montero will be in trouble. * This series would be Clash of the SUV's but it was cancelled due to the effect in the ongoing series of Chapter 4. * This series tells the truth behind the massive explosion in Toyota Intl. Base. * The title refers to a #1 hit of 2015 (Exfixer's Top 10 Hits), Legion of Monsters by Disturbed. * This series features the most awaited battle of them all, Montero vs. Fortuner. * This series features the all-new 2016 Toyota Fortuner and Mitsubishi Monterosport. * The poster features Ranger, Strad & D-Max (left) CR-V & Alterra (behind Montero) ASX (inside the helicopter), Montero fighting against Fortuner. * Hilux confirms alive in this series after Fortuner shots him completely. * It is confirmed that Escape survives the gunshot in his head in the ending of Never Rest series. * All of ASX' souls is a living nightmare. * In the Most Awaited Battle, It declares that Montero won against Fortuner. * G. Starex reappears on this series but this appearance turns him to death. Plot Synopsis The series starts where Hilux awakes after a massive explosion occured. He removes his safety invisible helmet after a shots taken to him. (Hilux survived in a massive explosion because he is "explosion proof" wherein he is immune in all of explosion) He stands to know what happened, he says to himself that this base is completely destroyed and has no chance to rebuild it. He saw the path where the "Z0Electromagnetic Bomb" exploded. Until he decides to leave and find Fortuner. In the scenes after the The Final Ford ends, a cross hammer slams to the ground and Escape seen gradually disappeared saving by ASX. Escape knows that he has a chance to escape but in that situation there is no chance for it. He smiles to ASX thanking him. ASX says to Escape to return immediately to the hideout because he has a plans to do and that is to disrupt the battle between Mitsubishi & Toyota. In the helicopter, Montero seen talking to a pilot, He says that they need to get back immediately to locate Strad but the pilot insists that Strad reported that they are already returned to the base. Montero has no choice what has been reported. He saw a blood on the floor so he ask where was the blood came for. The pilot remained silent proving that he kill somebody. Until the pilot shoves the person beside him. Montero shocked and quickly mounts his dual desperado. He aims the shotgun through its head and asks "What do you think are you doing? Why did you kill him?". The pilot warns "Do you really know who are you talking to? be careful what you wish for Mont" until the pilot reveals himself and it was ASX. Montero shocked again and can't belive that he is still surviving. ASX demonstrates how did he enter in the helicopter without noticing him. Montero still aiming ASX through its head and warns that he has no longer to escape anymore. ASX lands the helicopter and say that he is giving up. When the helicopter landed, ASX raises his hands outside and says to Montero that "You will be the reason about this, You know why? ". ASX unleashes souls in his body and one of that is the "End Soul" (a soul that can control by ASX) and that soul possesses Montero. The other souls is scattering around them and Fortuner seen running towards to the helicopter. Montero awakes with his eyes turns to a darkness and he was now controlling by ASX. Alterra & CR-V seen running towards to the helicopter after being thrown away by the impacts of a massive explosion. They think that they had a chance to recover what hey had done in Toyota Intl. Base and also to help & find Fortuner. When they are nearly closed, they have been encounter some of ASX released souls. So they had no choice to fight it to prevent possession to them. CR-V was almost possessed in on of that souls but luckily he controls it and take advantage. Meanwhile, D-Max & Strad are also on the way to the helicopter. In the scene after the Clash of the Pickups ends, Strad & D-Max agreed to help each other. Strad agrees because he owed his life to D-Max for saving him away from Navara's beam. D-Max understand what was Strad feels he just want a justice for his family but he advice Strad that his plans is too bad after a hundreds of innocent Toyota allies died just because in one mistaken So Strad & D-Max decided to find the helicopter to check if Montero is still there and alive. When Strad & D-Max are walking, two of ASX' soul suddenly appeared in their path. Strad quickly attacks to prevent possession while D-Max quickly chained the other soul and attacks it brutally. When it vanishes, D-Max thinks that they can build an combination with his chain and Strad's fist to create a massive knockout punch. Suddenly, they saw Fortuner being attacked by one of the ASX' souls wherein they quickly move and perform their combination move. Fortuner quickly embraced D-Max for saving him and also after a several years not seeing each other. Back in the helicopter, ASX quickly hide behind the helicopter to easily controlled Montero. When D-Max, Strad & Fortuner arrives in they saw Montero standing might be thinking or planning. Strad went to Montero to ask about the situation and the deployment of the bomb.When Montero turn around, He draws his shotgun and blows Strad's neck. Strad thrown away and bleeding that can turns him to death but Strad had a thick skin so he activate to escape with his sudden death. D-Max quickly shackle Montero to act Strad and knocks Montero out but they fails. While D-Max & Strad are being attacked by Montero, Fortuner seen fighting against the souls coming after to them. Although, it is not reducing but Fortuner still fighting just in case. Suddenly, The souls suddenly went behind Montero. Montero commands to attack D-Max & Strad and let them away from him. D-Max has no choice to fight while Strad is being surrounded and has no idea how to fight with them one by one. Fortuner wants to help but he has been call by Montero. He ask why is he doing this. Montero replies "I just want to show to all of you that the darkness is already arrived, You had no choice to face it and that battle starts within us". Fortuner says "You don't have to do this, we are against them. what is wrong with you? You are one of us, Mont." Until Montero has enough and immediately starts the battle. During the battle, Montero is turning to a monster wherein he is immune in all of Fortuner's bullets and attacks the damage taken is absorbing through his body and returning it to Fortuner. Montero skilled "Dual Desperado: Darkened Hail of Bullets" wherein Fortuner is being shot multiple times in his body. Montero stands in front of him and pointed the shotgun through his head and warns "You should done this before". Fortuner replies "I don't know what are you talkin' to but in this situation you need to think who you are now, Mont". After Escape escapes again, Ranger, Eco-S & Explorer are heading to the helicopter because Ranger felt something bad in that helicopter their might be Escape or Navara is in there (but it was ASX). Ranger saw his brother Raptor heading also to the helicopter he did not inform him but Raptor says that he needs a partner for this. When they arrived, they saw Fortuner is in a deep trouble against Montero. Ranger wants to help Fortuner but they have been surrounded by ASX' souls. Ranger saw something inside the helicopter when he was attacking against the souls. He thinks that his suspicion is right and when he take advantage to reach the helicopter he saw ASX. ASX saw him also and he unleashed a deadly souls that can kills Ranger completely. Ranger avoids quickly the flow of the deadly souls first and channels "Call of the Wild" (+ critical damage, & immune for crowd control & possession of anything) taking advantage again and quickly knocks ASX out shutting Montero down. Fortuner wondered why Montero lay down until he knew that there is someone possessed him. Eco-S warns Ranger that the souls is coming all to him. Montero awakes and mounts his shotgun directly to Fortuner but D-Max & Strad quickly move and defend Fortuner by their combination move "Chain of Iron Fist" (a shackled person will be thrown and creates a vicious smash on the ground dealing true damage to the target) wherein Montero knocks out. ASX take the opportunity by facing Eco-S & Explorer. Both of them are beaten down. Ranger can response to help them because he is still following and fighting against the ASX' souls. Suddenly, Raptor tries to catch ASX but he fails and being caught by G. Starex (assigned by Navara after they locate that ASX is alive and in trouble against them) wherein he got impaled deeply and might cause his death. G. Starex is standing in front of him and says that he cannot do anything now against them and his attentions turns to Eco-S & Explorer to kill them completely but he got captured by Eco-S plan being shot completely straightly to the head. G. Starex laughs at them and say that they will never stop the darkness until the end before Eco-S shot him again multiple times resulting his death. Explorer carries Raptor to a safe place to fix his wounds but he refuses saying that he still want to fight and help his brother. Eco-S tries to warn him from his conditions that he can cause a sudden death until Alterra appears and warned Raptor " You need to listen, They are thinking about your condition". Raptor wondered and replies "Who are you?". In the end, ASX seen upon controlling Montero to fight against Strad & D-Max until he turns in his back wondering that G. Starex sacrificed his life just to protect him. Then suddenly, a sand is coming out of the ground and the screen shuts after. Deaths * G. Starex (Deceased) Promotional Material Posters Mont (3).jpg|LOM Montero Teaser LOM.jpg|LOM Official Poster